Future Days
by 6xWorldChamp
Summary: The Phoenix has destroyed Jean Grey and several others and left the X-Men in a state of disarray. It is up to Four former members to bring them back together in time to stop the plans of a deadly enemy who has some common ground with some of the X-Men
1. Prologue

AN- This story is set ten years after the conclusion of the TV show and right after the Phoenix has destroyed Jean Grey along with several other characters including Professor X, Magneto and Legion. This chapter is Explaining where some of these characters are after the incident. I have plans to follow four different characters pretty heavily and a few intermittently (I think that is how you use that word). Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue are the main four storylines but Cyclops will be around quite a bit too. And for those of you who love Gambit he will be in the story as well just not until a little later on.

-St. Louis, Missouri

Three weeks, that was all it had been since his life had ended. Scott Summers wasn't ready for it to be over that quickly he was twenty-eight years old and had just watched his wife die in front of his eyes. But it wasn't just his wife, the closest thing he had ever had to a father was also consumed in the fire that called itself Phoenix. They weren't the only ones that had lost their lives but they were the ones that mattered to him. In a fit of rage that anomaly that had possessed Jean had destroyed itself and ten others. Scott and the rest of the X-men had watched unable to help and still had no answers as to why. But right now those thoughts were all that were consuming him and though he was no closer to the truth, traveling was the right thing to do now.

---Deerfield, Ohio

"What do you want Colonel? Can't you see we're mourning here" the words rolled off Kitty Pryde's tongue like acid.

"Actually that is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about Miss Pryde," remarked Nick Fury overseeing officer of SHIELD.

"How so, you want to offer your condolences?"

"No, I am here to offer you a fresh start as it seems you no longer hold a position at the Institute if it isn't to be reopened"

"What kind of start are we talking about here?"

---Cairo, Egypt

"You seem lost Miss, is there anything I can help you with?" the words made Ororo Munroe jump she had not seen the man standing in the shadows of the alley.

"I'm sorry but I am only looking for transportation, not any trouble young man and it would be wise for you not to try anything."

"I would never try anything unbefitting to a goddess, my name is T'Challa, the prince of Wakanda. I am here to return you to your home my wind goddess."

--Xavier Institute

"Hey where is everyone? LOGAN?! KITTY?! SCOTT?! Is anyone home?!" Kurt Wagner's voice echoed through the deserted halls of the Xavier Institute

"Ahh Kurt how very nice to see you"

"Mister McCoy you made me jump vere is everyone?"

"About that Kurt, I haven't seen anyone for days Scott has been gone since the day of the accident and Logan left shortly thereafter."

"Where did they all go?"

"Most of the students returned home to be with their families to grieve, but as for Scott I have no idea where he is."

Suddenly another person came into Kurt's mind " what about my sister?"

"Rogue? She left a week after Logan saying something about tying up some loose ends back home"

"Home? Her home is here just like all of us, I need to go speak with her… is the jet okay to use?"

"No Logan has it, you are going to have to fly commercial"

"Oh man!"

---Unknown Location

"Ha!! It is finally done, with the samples you gave me, my servant, I have now created the ultimate mutant and he will be mine to take control of these pitiful wastes of genetic material."

"Isn' 'e a bit young to be 'akin' over the world jus yet?"

"Ah the beauty of science. Within days he will reach his peak maturity due to my age accelerating devices in this lab."

--


	2. Recruiting Drive

AN- Introducing some characters that are in the X-Men world, but weren't in Evolution. Polaris and Dazzler are both visually their Ultimate X-men counterparts, and Dazzlers back story will be the same up until this chapter. Sunfire is different in back story but that is later on in my story and also when using speaking quotes I use and it means Sunfire and Wolverine are speaking Japanese. So now we continue on with Chapter 1.

-New York City, New York

He could smell him, or at least the effect of him, Logan didn't know how it was possible but he knew it had to be him, but it couldn't be. He had watched him die less than a month ago, saw the Phoenix engulf him in her own self destruction. It didn't matter only one person gave off the aroma that is caused by metal friction. That was the Master of Magnetism himself. He had only picked up the scent an hour before while searching New York City for a man called Mastermind. With the partial scent he had decided this need was more pressing and if Magneto had survived then maybe so had the Professor. But the trail led to a school, Empire State University in fact, Magneto wouldn't be hanging around some state college he thought to himself, that would be ridiculous. But every time he convinced himself of this he caught the scent. But there was something just slightly different about it and he couldn't put his finger on it "UGH!"

"I'm sorry mister I didn't see you there," Logan looked down at the kid who had run into him as she had lost her balance. Wild hair he thought I dunno many people who look like that.

"Mister do you need help with…" her words were lost to him as he caught the scent he had been trialing right in front of him on her…no not on her it was her, she was who he had been tailing? He'd never made a mistake like that before what was wrong with him?

"Are you okay? Mister what's the matter?"

"What's your name girl?" it came out a little more severe than he wanted.

"Lo..Lorna Dane mister and yours?" she was clearly worried now this man while not tall was still none the less very intimidating.

"Logan… I was looking for an old… acquaintance of mine. Sorry to startle you."

"Its okay mister I should look where I'm going… well I better get going then."

All of a sudden something clicked in Logan's mind " Sorry if this seems rude but you aren't a mutant are you?"

"Look whatever those girls told you it isn't true okay I don't want you to hurt me oh please don't hurt me!!" It came out of her mouth so fast Logan could barely hear each word.

"Kid you misunderstood …I'm a mutant too."

"You…are?"

"Yeah I was following a scent that I connected to someone I knew and it led me to you."

"Wait how is that possible I don't know any other mutants?"

"Jeez I dunno… wait I could smell Magneto's magnetic effect, you're powers are related to metal aren't they?"

"Yeah I can move metal with out touching it."

"You might be just what the doctor ordered."

--

"So you're looking for a bunch of mutants to train and become some new superhero team or something?" the words sounded crazy just coming out of her mouth…Alison Blaire didn't need more troubles than her own.

"Basically" was all the short man would reply.

The green-haired girl added "it will be a way for you to make a difference."

"So how did you find me?"

"I have some sources who are very good at locating mutants" was all the man who introduced himself as Logan replied

"And how long have you two been doing this?" Alison questioned

"The superhero part or the training part?"

"Both"

"I've in battles and wars for about sixty or seventy years and I've been a teacher for about ten or eleven years"

"Bull you can't be that old you look thirty-five"

"My mutant power is healing and regeneration I age slow and heal fast the opposite of most people"

"and you?" Allison had turned her attention to his green haired companion

"Me I control metal"

"No I meant how long have you been doing this a hundred years maybe??"

Lorna barely was able to squeak out a meek "Two days"

"Two Days! And I'm supposed to join up with you guys jeez I can't believe I'm wasting my time"

Logan responded to cover Lorna's Embarrassment "Look girl we could use your help but if you don't want to go you don't have to… what are you going to do stay here in Long Island and play with that band of yours in a garage forever?"

--"I can't Believe I got roped into this. I'm in Japan with a walking grizzly bear and a chick with weirder hair than me."

"Hey I warned those guys about messing with you girls at the Diner, now quit your moaning for a sec I think I caught a scent of our boy"

"How does he do that?" Ali inquired to Lorna

"I dunno" was the only response she got.

After tailing Logan for a few blocks Ali asked "so how do you know this is our guy"

"My source told me the boys powers involve solar flame not typical fire and I can smell the difference"

Before Ali could respond a wall of flame had surrounded the trio had interrupted the thoughts she was forming.

"What do you people want? Strangers usually do not travel so far off of the main road."

"Shiro Yoshida I'm guessing, right?"

"How do you know my name Gaijin?"

"Because Shiro we came to speak with you, it is a matter of integrity, honor and could also provide some personal gain."

"You have peaked my interest Gaijin, continue."


	3. Project M

-S.H.I.E.L.D. East coast Operating Base, Baltimore, MD

The doors slid open and Kitty Pryde followed Col. Nick Fury through the doorway into an underground locker room where she was surprised to see several people already in the room and then heard a familiar voice…

"Kitty? What are you doing here" Kitty turned around, shocked to see her ex-boyfriend Lance Alvers.

"I don't know yet Lance I'm waiting on Fury to tell me that."

"Ladies and gentlemen could I have your attention," Col. Fury's voice cut through the chatter of the people in the room and drew an immediate silence.

"You have been chosen to be apart of an elite mutant task force for emergency response to terrorist threats against humans codenamed Project M"

"Wait you want us to protect these same people who have been trying to lynch us for the last ten years?" the question came from the far side of the room in the form of Pietro Maximoff. As Kitty looked around the room she saw more familiar faces, some of them friendly, others very much unwanted.

"That won't happen as far as we're concerned" Pietro's sister Wanda had been the next to speak on her skepticism.

"I'm with the lady in red on this one, ya know?" Todd Tolansky had piped up with his support of Wanda.

"The only reason we contacted you is the threats we are talking about are mutants and dangerous ones at that. With the X-Men disbanded I have no choice but to look for alternative measures."

"That still doesn't support the fact we said no to protecting the norms Fury" Lance was getting rather heated by Col. Fury's ignoring his teammates.

"The other option...at least for six of you is time in a special mutant proof prison the US government has set up in New Mexico…Miss Moonstar has already agreed to be a part of this squad…and you won't have to deal with a commanding officer or red tape, you would report directly to me."

This caused both Lance and Pietro to pause and look at each other hoping the other had a bright idea.

"Looks like you have us in a corner Colonel." was all Lance could say.

"Good to hear it. The squad will be comprised of two four person fire teams Mr. Maximoff will lead one team, while Mr. Alvers you will lead the other. Wanda, Dukes and Tolansky will be your team Maximoff. Alvers that means you get Allderyce, Moonstar and Ms. Pryde if she accepts.

"I'm all for making it better out there so who are we up against?"

"They go by the handle of The Marauders and are led by a psychopathic murderer named John Greycrow…"

"WHAT?! That is the man who slaughtered fifteen people in the Dakotas." Danielle Moonstar had spoken for the first time in the meeting.

"Yes he is and he has recruited many that are nearly as ruthless as him, but the man I'm interested in most is a former ally of some of you. His name is Remy LeBeau but you probably remember him as Gambit."

Eight mouths hung open in shock.


	4. Mississippi

Caldecott County, Mississippi

Kurt Wagner had been up and down every road and alley and into every bar in this small town looking for his friend, teammate and most importantly sister. Beast had told him she wished to return home to sort out some problems and fix some past wrongdoings but he could not find a trace of her. It was almost as if she hadn't been here at all. No one in the town had seen her and almost everyone of them remembered her from her high school days as that weird quiet girl. But Kurt's luck was not getting any better until after nearly three days in Mississippi he had heard a wild story in a bar one night about a girl dressed in black tights and combat boots who had taken up hunting down people who were committing crimes against children in a gruesome manner of punishment. Kurt immediately began to snoop and even bought the man some drinks just to hear his stories again. While he knew it could be any dark hearted vigilante he immediately suspected he had found who he was looking for.

--Kurt followed the man's instruction on how to get to the most recent crime scene where the vigilante had laid out three men in a house they had used to hide a kidnapped little girl in. When Kurt arrived the sheriff's department was still cleaning up the scene. After discreetly scouting the house from a distance outside, Kurt teleported to the second floor of the house once the officers had quit searching the extra rooms upstairs. What he saw when he arrived utterly tormented his mind, the amount of blood was something he had not been prepared for.

"She's gone off the deep end I knew she was vengeful but to sink to the level of a cold-blooded killer?" he would have never believed.

But as he turned to port away something in the railing of the stairs caught his eyes… scratch marks set very smooth and to precise to have been made separately and only one thing entered Nighcrawler's mind "Wolverine".

--"So Wolverine and Rogue are taking down child abductors as vigilantes?" Beast couldn't believe what he was hearing from Nightcrawler on the other end of their cell connection.

"Yes it looks that way one witness said a girl in dark tights and combat boots. And I saw the claw marks myself."

"But you said there were only two?"

"So?? Maybe Logan didn't extend his middle claw for some reason?"

"How far apart did you say the marks were Kurt?"

"I dunno a few inches why?"

"Because Logan has very large hands for a human and his first and third claws are nearly six inches apart. If these scratches were closer we have to assume it was someone smaller than that."

"But Beast who else do we know with claws that pop out of their hands?"

"Can you honestly think of no one Kurt?"

"Of course I can't because… oh you don't think…no it can't be she was trying to get away from this lifestyle when she left."

"Old habits die hard my young friend. So now you have a new mission. Find Laura Kinney."

"I'll find her Beast I just hope I do it before a set of local authorities do. I'd be worried what she would do to them."

--


	5. X's and Eyes

A private eye in LA how could she have not seen that coming. He had always been a snoop in school and even though he was a lot younger even back then she knew he had talent but this? He was chasing around cheating wives who were supermodels and husbands caught with men and such. She knew he was getting some sick pleasure out of all this. A quick knock on the door of the office and it was answered by a short, squat woman with pointed glasses and a tight bun.

"Welcome to X-Factor Private Investigations take a seat and we will call you when he is ready."

"O… Okay."

After about five minutes the lady called to her and said "Mr. Madrox will see you now."

Rogue walked through the door and was greeted by one of the strangest people she had ever seen he was tall at least seven feet tall and looked like he ate steroids for breakfast "Wow" was all she could come up with.

"Yeah I have that effect on people" the human mountain spoke.

"Don't mind him Rogue he's arrogant as they come but always there when you need some muscle." this time it was a familiar voice as Jamie Madrox spoke.

"I can tell he's a bit off good backup."

"I know you didn't ride a bike across country just to say hello. So what kind of favor are you cashing in here?"

"Yeah, does it involve any kinda fist to some scumbags face or is it a quite type operation?" the behemoth questioned.

"I'd like to know who your new buddy is first before we go talking about something I thought was between us."

"His name's Guido I met him a couple of years ago in New York when he helped me out of a scrap with old Pyro. He may be goofy lookin with those glasses but I wouldn't have anyone else at my back when shits going down."

"Well if Madrox is okay with you I guess I can trust ya."

"So what's the job?"

"I just visited Irene…ya know 'Destiny'?" Jaime nodded " Well she made prediction while I was at her place and I figured you would be best suited to help me out."

"So what's this prediction about?" the behemoth questioned intently.

"Well…she told me a man was coming and he only had two paths in life which is astounding cuz most of us have over a million variables in a week let alone a lifetime…well this man is supposed to either be a savior or a destroyer and if he destroys the first people he takes out are what is left of the X-Men."

"Wow…that's a little intense Rogue. What other information can you give us to follow up on?"

"The only other thing that Destiny kept saying was 'Sinister' and I have no idea what that means but I'm hoping that is where you come in…"

"Wait the word Sinister is all you are giving us to go on?"

"Not the word that is his name."


End file.
